Dust to Dust, Lifetime on the Run
by exillion
Summary: A new hope, and a new beginning. Naruto and Gaara figures things out for themselves, and what it means to start over. And Nick Fury tries to figure out who the new players are. Naruto/Ultimate Marvel


I decided to do a little snippet, inspired by Ult. Marvel vs Naruto. Lets see where this goes, yea? Gaara and Naruto will be present in this story, and as many others. This is taking place post Naruto series, if it ever finishes of course. Once you finish reading the story, should I continue or... 

And this is sorta a one shot anyway, so if I decided to create a sequal it all depends on how many of you like this.

**Some Small Town **  
><em>Jimmy's House<em>

"This is a problem."

Jimmy Hudson, the ultimate bad boy of this small town and the son of the late Wolverine, flinched. He knew it hasn't even been a month before he found out about his genetic mutation, or of his true origin but hiding the most dangerous man he's ever met in his bedroom is going too far even for him.

"Yea well, what did you expect, Gaara. The government is going after anything that so much as twitches wrong." Jimmy replied, leaning back against the chair to get more comfortable.

He glanced to the side, taking in the appearance of the older boy with worry. He was older, with sharp features and piercing eyes permanently set in stone. There was an unusual tattoo marked on his forehead, a Japanese symbol. Jimmy never figured out what it is, party because he didn't care. Gaara looked nineteen, and If it hadn't been for his eyes, he could have easily passed off as a normal college student. The red head's eyes though, they were just so cold.

Jimmy turned back to the screen on his monitor, clicking on the next link leading to another article. This article talked about the contents of the new law that was recently passed, getting into further details. The blond nearly flinched again when Gaara gave him a look. Just the few month back he didn't even know what a computer was, let alone an Ipod, now he consumed every book and newspapers he can get his hands on.

"Are you going to go?" His voice was sharp, but not harsh or unpleasant.

"Where?"

Gaara indicated to the slip of paper weighed down by the stapler, Jimmy did make sure it didn't get lost.

Jimmy grunted, nodding. The blond didn't have much to go on now that he's basically a wanted criminal just by being what he is, and his dad can't protect him forever. His dad kept muttering about him being only sixteen for nearly ten minutes before he drove off to who knows where, probably the nearest bar. The small piece of paper contained the address to a Jean Grey, given to him by Kitty to find her in Baltimore.

"Like I have a choice. So, what are you going to do?" Jimmy asked, turning to face the older boy.

"I don't know," He paused, giving Jimmy a barely noticeable smile. Jimmy wondered if he imagined that. Gaara moved back, tugging at the collar of his sweat shirt. "It's been a while but I have a few things to do before I join you. Have you learned to control your...ability yet?"

"Yea, I'm getting the hang of it," Jimmy smirked, looked down at the back of his hands. "I'm used to it popping out and popping back in with a thought, but the pain still hurts, ya know? But I don't think I can get used to it. Hurts like a bitch every time."

"This Wolverine, you're biological father that is," Gaara picked up the Time magazine, "I'm sure you will get used to the pain. This man seemed to be formidable from the few things I've read about him."

Jimmy shrugged, tilting his chair back to try and balance it on one leg.

"Shits' hit the park like you wouldn't believe," He grinned, looking to change the subject. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his real and a very dead father. He already has a father, and he doesn't need to make things more complicated then it already is. "Now I gotta travel halfway across the country to leave my mom and dad to find some famous chick that could gank my mind and leave me with a mind of a fish."

Gaara gave him a strange look before Jimmy ended up chuckling at the obscene mental image nervously. Gaara crossed his arms, his mouth barely twitching.

Still, Jimmy hadn't felt this nervous since his dad found him covered in his own blood from head to toe, and he was nearly in shock at the blood loss before his regenerative abilities kicked in. Jimmy chuckled at the fresh memory, at the time he kept begging his dad that he wasn't "one of them" over and over again as if it's the only thing keeping him from getting shot by his own dad. And apparently, the new law states that any mutants are free to be shot on sight.

And it was only a complete "accident" that Jimmy wakes up to find a strange man in his bedroom the next morning. Gaara never did say how he found him. And not barely another day passed when the infamous girl Kitty Pryde found him to tell him the truth of his origin.

Jimmy felt the firm grip on his shoulders, drawing his attention to the red head.

"It's pretty obvious you've already made up your mind. I'll lend a hand as best I can, but for now I have a few things to do."

"You're going to go?" Jimmy got up from his chair, looking directly at the red head.

Gaara nodded, turning to leave. "Good Luck in your endeavor. I'll be seeing you soon." Gaara stopped however, turning back to glance at his friend. "And be sure to check the news."

And just like that, the red head disappeared from Jimmy's life in a burst of sand. Where the sand came from, he had no idea. Jimmy sighed, turning back to the screen monitor. Though he had to wonder what he meant by his last statement.

It was only a few days later Jimmy packed up the few things he needed and headed out to find Jean.

**Triskelion**  
><em>New York<em>  
><em>Condition:Green<em>

"What's the status?"

"Target still in place, sir"

"Good. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go after that brat Richards."

General Nick Fury, one of the most respected and the most dangerous man to ever grace the world took the mug of coffee handed to him by his assistant. He also happens to be the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and held control over everything pertaining to it, which just happens to be everything that's dangerous to the world.

Nick was surrounded by a flurry of activity, people running here and there while maintaining a significant amount of order. The large area was lit with dozens of giant screens, hooked up to the most advanced computers, and even some alien, in the world. With each screen or two monitored some of the more major activities spiking around the globe.

"Sir, the reports." The blond woman handed him the electronic pad. "As you can see sir, Pegasus Project is compromised. Again. All the guards stationed there have been disabled and any security measures the site has, have been neutralized or complete destroyed. We don't know how the subject was able to find the site so easily, or for what purpose he is there for. However we have quarantined the area and the only exit is the entrance. He's not getting out sir, not without going through a small army of super soldiers and Hellicarriers."

Nick sipped on his coffee, his eyes rapidly going over the detailed report handed to him on his palm pad.

"Do we still have access to cameras inside the facility?"

"Yes sir, all of them are still intact," The officer replied with a nod. Nick's frown only deepened as he looked up at her.

"Bring up the security feed."

The image was immediately shown on the front screen, showing the still intact lab, it was completely new and very recently built with the utmost security. This shouldn't have gotten out. This was the second time the lab was found and attacked. First by Reed Richards, barely out of his teenage years with a massive god complex. A threat unto itself, possibly the biggest threat they will face since the incident with Gah Lak Tus. The biggest insult was that they were shown up by a kid who they employed and trusted impeccably. Good thing people thought he was dead, thought Nick, otherwise he would have been out of a job.

The camera switched again, three more times before finding what they were looking for.

Nick's frown deepened, memorizing every little detail he can from the kid. He looked barely out of high school, stopping at five' foot nine. The boy had wild blond hair and his skin appeared to be darkened over the course of his years under the sun, giving a slight glow to his features. Nick couldn't discern his physique, hidden underneath the black and orange jump suit he wore. And despite the sunny blond hair and the odd shaped markings, his eyes was drawn into the symbol on the metal headband he wore. It was shaped like a leaf in an abstract manner, indicating that he may belong to a group of some sort.

As if sensing the imminent threat, the blond turned his way to look directly at the camera, at him. The boy barely moved before the security camera was destroyed, the screen lighting up with static. Nick internally swore, he knew that look. It was a challenge, to come out and play.

"Scan the symbol on his headband, and run it through. Find anything you have on that symbol, and figure out if we're dealing with a new threat from a well funded organization or something else." Nick ordered, quickly turning to his CO. "Raise the threat level to red, we don't want any unnecessary risks." Nick replied, setting aside his coffee on the arm chair fitted specifically for that purpose.

"Sir!" Instantly the color indicating the level of threat this possessed switched to red on screen. Usually each threat are color codded, with red being the most national security risk. "May I ask why, sir?"

Nick leaned back against his chair, his thoughts going a mile a second. "A kid managed to break into one of the most secure base in the world, without tripping any alarm." After the little stint Richard pulled, no one took a chance at risking such a security gap again, not when the base contains the most dangerous little things to grace the little blue planet. Some too advanced, others just too deadly and dangerous to even be near. "The kid is a goddamn ghost, and even ghosts can be detected by our systems."

"Yes sir."

"Where's Thor?"

"Sir, he's currently negotiating with the Asgards and the European Allies."

"Then send out Iron Man. I don't care if you had to drag him out of the casino, just get it done. Inform the rest of the Ultimates as well." His coffee had gone cold, left and forgotten as Fury got up from his very comfy chair. "Prepare a chopper for me. And another coffee."

This was a message to him, for whatever the reason the boy decided to challenge him directly. Nick didn't forget the look he got from those blue eyes, they were determined. And one thing Nick hated above all else, it was determined enemies. Something is bound to blow up and give him more paperwork than necessary.

**Manhattan**  
><em>New York<br>Nathaniel Essex's Loft_

There were many things in Nathaniel Essex's life to be proud of, and his parents would be so very proud. If they were alive. Having attended one of the best college in the country at the age of fifteen, he was already offered a job at the infamous Roxxon Industries at the age of eighteen. Nathan ended up working with some of the greatest minds the world has to offer. He achieved many and earned so much more in his youth than most would earn in their entire lifetimes. Sure, many of their researches boarded on outlawed practices and illegal experiments, from medical, biological and weapons researches but that just means fewer sacrifices for the betterment of mankind in the grander scheme of things!

How naive can he get, he realized only sometime afterwords. It all came tumbling down when that famous Reed Richard decided to attack his own buildings with some extra-dimensional symbiotic goo, then systemically planned goo bombs for further targets on some of the most influential research facilities in the world, all of which was successful. One of them was the Roxxon Industries, only to ended up being saved by none other than Spider-Girl and Spider Man. It was a humiliating experience, he had to admit. Irony that, only a few minutes before he and his colleagues held Spider Girl captive. At least he knew the secret identity of the infamous Spider Girl.

Nathaniel finished off his beer, savoring the sensation of relief burning down his stomach. He tossed his phone aside after checking his inbox for any job offers, no messages. Typical. He at least expected that. Since most of them were blown up, it would take time to get the government back on track. It wouldn't have mattered though, his savings hold quite a bit of sum.

He had to admit, It was pretty normal for regular New Yorkers to expect an explosions or two every month, and many have become accustomed to it. The real lucky ones were to witness a few battles, and surviving for the world to hear. A sort of once in a lifetime experience, he supposed.

He looked around his room, an expensive loft in the upper side of New York. Clothes and boxers littered all over the floor, empty and half open pizza boxes laid all over the kitchen table. His very expensive laptop had a stain of ketchup on the end, and baby blue lingerie underwear was left forgotten on the sofa. The woman from last night must have forgotten when she left in a hurry this morning.

Nathan shivered, feeling a pair of eyes watching the back of his neck. He really hated it when they pull that trick on him. At least with Spider Man, there's a sarcastic remark warning him of his arrival, or a small explosion from the door or the windows for some low level wannabe heroes to barge in. These guys on the other hand...

"You ready?" It was clear, loud and confident.

Nathan turned to face him, noting the familiar pupil-less eyes he's gotten to know in the past month. He wore the same white, strange loose uniform he and it sort of fit his fragile aristocratic look about him, despite the fact that he can kill him six ways from Sunday. He also happen to glance a pair of 9mm Glock, hidden unearth his cloak but just enough to for him to notice. The worst part was, he really got along with him. His name was Neji, if Nathani seemed to recall. The man sat on the table top, with one leg hanging from the desk, eying him.

"Yea, I'm ready." Nathan said, retrieving his packed gym bag. He only needed a few things, and he has to have the police thinking he was kidnapped or worse. Who knows what the bigwigs would do if they figured out he stole some of their major research data from the Roxxon databank. "How are we getting there?"

Neji reached into the uniform, and fished out a small unremarkable looking device. And if his eyes aren't disbelieving him, it's a teleporting device. These small devices were very hard to come by, and even harder to mass produce considering they were of very alien origins. These guys must have some seriously powerful backings.

"Unbelievable." Nathan replied, grinning from ear to ear. He really couldn't wait to get cracking on some of the latest weapons defenses he planned on researching. Though personally, he hoped there were cute girls wherever he was going. And hopefully, there won't be anymore explosions happening any time soon.

Neji held out his hand. This was it, Nathaniel realized. He was officially switching allegiance permanently. There was no going back, no ifs or buts and Spider Woman to save him from collapsing buildings. Or was that Spider Girl? He never really did realize there was a girl version of Spider Man until it was too late.

The only two occupants in the loft disappeared in a blinding white light. It would be a week until the neighbors complained about the smell, and a month before the landlord called the police because of the overdue payments.

**Bangkok**  
><em>The SEAR<br>The Chancellor's State Room._

This room held the most powerful man in the country, a ruthless dictator with an iron mind. He even ruled the underworld of Bangkok, binding all those within the borders of his country in a tighter leash. His paranoia wouldn't allow anything less. And his greed won't subside any, and he wanted more. He wanted to be like America and Germany. He wanted his own Thor, his very own Captain Bangkok! He wanted to produce an army super soldiers to keep his city safe, but mostly himself and his power.

So he started looking into things, throwing money left and right to the scientists and spared no expenses. But not many scientists were stupid enough to work for him, not with machine guns pointed at the back of their neck the entire time, and many escaped. The few that did work for him, well...they ended up after each and every failure. Failed subjects, dead by the dozens kept piling on top of one another.

The months kept climbing and the Chancellor was getting desperate. By all rights, the failures shouldn't be possible. His country wouldn't fail him like this, not when bioengineering a batch of super soldiers should be so easy in this modern world.

That's when a man showed up with a proposition. A strange man, with raven cropped hair and a headband covering his right eyes from a possible permanent injures. He wore an expensive suit, as most rich men who delegate to powerful companies do, nothing new. His background checked out from top to bottom, and they had a private meeting. The two were inside the Chancellor's private room, even going so far as to make sure the private guards left them unattended. That was unusual in and of itself since he rarely let a single body guard out of sight. But somehow what the Chancellor wanted to hear was just too appealing for him.

They talked about something of importance, if they were in there for so long. They soon left the room, both looking satisfied with smiles on their faces. Whatever they were talking about was a success, as the Chancellor ordered another cup of his favorite tea.

All was well, nothing should have gone wrong. But as months passed, the Chancellor acted a bit different, as if everything was alright with the world. Not a usual trait for a paranoid dictator. He started giving out obscene demands and passing out new laws, again nothing much new. But hundreds of thousands of tons of wheat, steel and manufactured weapons and anything else hidden were shipped off to who knows where, and more still every month.

It was only a few months later when the scientists accomplished achieving something incredible that everything seemed to come back in place. A virus, an air-born bacteria that could completely eradicate the existence of the X-Gene.

The Chancellor can feel himself get excited at the prospect, but squashed it down ruthlessly. "Complete eradication, forever?"

It was a hope, to systematically wipe out all the potential weapons in the west and the east. And it was going to work.

And they have succeeded in creating their very own super soldier serum. Their country would be the number one contender of an arms race they would already be winning, producing thousands of super soldiers as they marched, no, flew through the city.

And so they worked, their very own plan. A Plan. It was something the Chancellor prided on, and put all his hopes on the Plan. And the Plan started working. They devised a trap. A trap to lure in the Westerners, ask them to stop the mutant terrorists that's attacking their fare city and be on their way with a congratulatory pat on their backs. They would be none the wiser with the virus already infecting their systems, ready to infect more.

Of course, not all things have gone as planned. The two scientists that created the serum and the mutant eliminating virus switched allegiance with the Westerners. So General Fury knows all about the Chancellor's dirty little secrets.

It was only a matter of time before Hawkeye himself, a member of the Ultimates team put an arrow to the Chancellor's forehead. Sure, there won't be any international incident, all the people witnessed in the room would be dead anyway.

And as his own personal army was being slaughtered inside his own building, in his own country he held so dear to himself the Chancellor looked to his personal body guard with a plea for help.

"Quickly! Prepare my private jet, we have to go now!"

Wearing an impeccably well fitted suit, the body guard looked at the Chancellor and smiled. It was a cold smile, the kind of that sent a chill down the back of his spine.

"It has been an honor working with you, sir." His bodyguard gave hm a small bow before popping out existence with a puff of smoke.

The last thing the body guard heard was a vaguely stifling scream of frustration and anger.

**Antartatica**  
><em>Savage Lands<em>

The room's only light source was illuminated by a simple elegant looking lamp, casting away the shadows of the dark room. From the little light, the lamp was upon a glass desk filled with stacks of completed paper work, and some not. One such document was being signed, accepting the negotiated prices for the extra shipment to be sent in. The pen itself was a simple ballpoint pen, and it wouldn't have looked so out of place had it not belonged to the arms of a giant of a man. He was so large, they had to specifically model a chair fit just for his size and weight composition. He appears to be from African origins, however that sense of illusion was misplaced by the color of his very platinum blond hair.

He paused in his duties when he heard the knock on the door. And without waiting for permission to enter, the door slid open and the uninvited guest strides in.

"Come on, have a drink of that nice Bourbon over there why don't you. I'm not busy at all!" he dark man glaring at the newcomer angrily.

"Why, don't mind if I do, oh dear leader!" The old man sighed happily, walking to the Kage's personal cabinet and took out the Bourbon. "hmph, this chair isn't as good as my massage chair. A genius I tell you! Who would have thought? A vibrating chair!." Onoki grumbled in acceptance, sipping his drink as he tried to comfortably lay back in his chair.

The forth Raikage, or was formally. Now he's simply the Kage, the leader of a new hopeful city. The old man, the Kage glared at, was the former third Tsuchikage and now retired and hellbent on annoying his former enemy till his early grave. If such a disturbance happened in his previous life, he would have crushed his table in anger and punted the old man through the bullet proof window glass in vengeance.

"Things have been progressing smoothly. We've been getting an influx of extra shipments necessary to continue building." The former Raikage sighed, knowing full well why he was here. He put the pen down as he held out his empty glass and watched the old former Tsuchikage poured him a drink.

Onoki's expression suddenly turned serious, the little light in the room giving the old face a demonic visage. "Good. This city is growing by the month at an exponential rate. And we may need to extend the Arc Reactor to keep the lights running."

The darker man nodded in acceptance. The Arc Reactor, a miracle of a technology when they decided to steal it from Stark Industries. None of that would have been possible had it not been for the The Ultimate Wave, as the civilians called it. Magneto caused a polarity shift on the Earth, causing massive natural disasters across the world, killing millions in the process of hoping to wipe out humanity. New York City one such city that was hit, and was flooded instantly by a terrible tsunami and killing thousands. It was also the perfect opportunity for a squad of ANBU to steal the schematics of the Arc Reactor in the aftermath. This occurred a year and a half ago.

"Our presence are soon going to be known. That brat Naruto and Gaara are carrying out the orders as we speak." The Kage stated, leaning back against his chair as well. "If all goes according to plan, we'll be one of the major players in the world. People will be immigrating to our country in the thousands, mutants and humans alike."

Onoki grunted, humming to himself. "Not unless that Governor of ours don't mess up. He knows well enough to lead a city full of citizens, and well enough to leave a nation of shinobis to our affairs. I was reluctant at first, letting a native of this world leading the civilians, but he's good."

"Indeed." The Kage said, agreeing with the older man's sentiments.

"Three years of hard work. Three years, we've come far, Kage. Very far." Onoki finally gulped down the last contents of his drink, before pouring himself and the his leader another.

"A new hope then. For a unified future." The Kage replied, holding up his glass.

"A new Hope. For a unified future." Onoki agreed, holding up his own glass for the silent cheer.


End file.
